


Final Paperwork

by Upstarsfromreality



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstarsfromreality/pseuds/Upstarsfromreality
Summary: Going back to A Study in Pink.





	Final Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to A Study in Pink.

John answered the doorbell, because of course Sherlock couldn't be bothered. Inspector Lestrade came in, carrying a file folder. 

“Inspector, you've got a case. Excellent!” called Sherlock.

“No,” replied Lestrade, to John's pleasure at Sherlock's error, “It's not a new case. I was just finishing up the final paperwork from Jeff Hope.”

“I'm a consulting detective. I don't do paperwork,” protested Sherlock.

“Yeah, but there's some details in the final lab and fingerprint you're gonna want to see. Specifically, there were two capsules on the floor. One had two sets of fingerprints. The other one only had Hope's. Both capsules were tested for chemistry. The one with Hope's fingerprints only was drug free. The one with two sets of fingerprints contained strychnine.”

“Ok,” said Sherlock, his voice suddenly low.

“Anyway,” said Lestrade, “We haven't found this crack-shot, principled, military fighter you told us not to look for.” He let himself out.

John looked up at Sherlock. “Was that for me? Do I need to find a solicitor?”

“No, that was for me,” said Sherlock. “Lestrade occasionally forgets he's not my father. He came by to tell me that I owe you my life, which I already knew.”

Seeing John's relieved expression, Sherlock continued, “He also reminded me to say something I did forget: Thank you, John. Most people wouldn't have bothered.”


End file.
